Machine components such as components of a gas turbine engine have frequent chances of being fixed for the purpose of executing machining and inspection. A jig for fixation is provided with a plurality of support blocks, with which support portions of any so-called hard metal are brazed so as to prevent abrasion and deformation caused by pressurized contact with the machine components. Each of the support portions has a plurality of grooves formed thereon for suppressing saccadic movement.
The support portions, as being made of a hard metal, effectively prevent abrasion and deformation of themselves but easily give damages such as scratch and deformation to the machine components. Further, as the hard metal is far costlier than steels or such and gives rise to technical difficulty in brazing with steels or such, use of the hard metal would not be favorable in view of its cost and technical difficulty.